Monster
by MidnightChiller13
Summary: A girl goes insane when saving her friend from bullies, but can she control the monster within her or will she need help from someone with "experience"? Maybe Jeff the KillerxOC. Calling it romance anyways. Rated T to be safe.


I'm just gonna get to the disclaimer. Nothing much to say here.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jeff the Killer or anything else you recongnize here. I only own Danieta, Cassandra and Mark and his goons.

* * *

"Come on! I want to get to the mall before all the smoothies are gone!" I skipped around my friend as we slowly walked to the local mall.

"The smoothies won't be gone Dani." Cass replied flatly.

"Yes, they will! I also want to show up before the weirdos do! You know what happened last time." I referred back to the time when someone had walked up to us and started asking all these questions and no one was around to help. Cassandra shivered at the memory. The dude had gotten way too close to her for comfort.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I watched my next victims from the rooftop of an abandoned barber shop that was stationed above a pie shop. At one point the complaining brunette named Dani had compared this to Sweeney Todd telling the redhead Cassandra that his soul still lurks around the shops. I had inwardly chuckled at that.

"Hurry up or I will drag you there! It's getting dark already." Dani complained impatiently.

"It's only 5 o' clock." Cassandra responded casually.

"Yes! In winter! It gets darker earlier this season. Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt or taken." She said with concern but her fists kept clenching and unclenching.

I ducked down quickly when I saw the brunette's eyes flash my way.

**Dani's P.O.V.**

"Fine." Cass looked tired, which was why she didn't give a poo, and her exhaustion made her give in.

"Allons-y!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward forcing her into a jog. The mall wasn't that far, but I didn't want any security guards getting all suspicious.

As we turned a corner we ran into a group of seniors from the high school we attend.

"Hey! It's bookworm and ginger! Fancy meeting you here, isn't it?" the tallest if them, Mark, said.

"Ignore these troglodytes. Let's keep going." I tugged on Cass's arm as I turned.

"What'd you just call us?!" Mark and his buddies looked angry. I grinned.

"Troglodyte. T-R-O-G-L-O-D-Y-T-E. Go look it up in a dictionary, dear." My grin widen as their faces were contorted with anger. Cass started to laugh as did I. Mark turned to look at Cass. She stopped laughing.

"What you laughing at, ginger?!" He stomped up to Cass and pushed me away from her. His goons followed in suit. Mark raised his fist glaring into Cass's frightened face.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her." I growled clenching my fists.

"What's a little squirt like you gonna do? Hold her back." He ordered his posse. The two of them grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. The other two were staying over by Mark. Cass was screaming now when Mark grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

At that moment seeing my best friend in danger and me not being able to do anything; something in me snapped. Whether it was good or bad, I don't know. I screamed out in rage and kicked one of the guys behind me in the groin and he released my left arm. I spun around and bit the other one's arm until it bled. As soon as his grip loosened I ran for Mark's back. The goon with a mustache jumped in front of me with a knife suddenly. I grabbed his wrist with the knife and twisted it until I heard a snap. Mark heard the commotion and turned around letting go of Cass. The coward of them all had a gun. Oh goodie. I just ignored him thinking he wouldn't have the guts to pull the trigger and I pounced at Mark who looked terrified.

_BANG!_

I paused and put a hand to my chest and pulled it back. Blood. That mule shot me in the chest! That just refueled my anger, I elbowed Mark in the face and wacked the coward with the gun he used to shoot me. I ran to Cass who was beginning to stand up and dragged her away.

"Danieta?" Cass looked scared… of me.

I shushed her and brought her to her home.

"You are to never speak of this. Ever." She nodded and I left without another word.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I was impressed with the girl's sudden change in attitude to protect her friend. The scene reminded me when I became insane. I scowled at the memory, but quickly snapped out of it to pursue Danieta. Jumping down from the building silently I stalked behind in a way Slendy would be proud.

**Danieta's P.O.V.**

I had forgotten where I was going by the time I left Cass's house and that I was dying. The adrenaline had numbed the pain, but now that was gone I felt extremely tired and cold. Every step I took was forced and heavy. Finally giving up I sat down with my back against a tree and closed my eyes letting sleep take over me. Last I saw was a figure in a white hoodie before darkness.

* * *

Midnight: Sorry I haven't updated my Smosh fanfic. I don't know how to continue without making it too... lame. Well, enjoy this one!

Jeff: Enjoy it or die!

Link: ... O-O

Midnight: What the heck, Link?! How'd you get here?!

Link: *shrugs*

Midnight: Stay away from him, Jeff! Okay enjoy! Let me know what you think! Feedback would be great!


End file.
